Jack the farmer,nice guy,and playboy aka city life
by Fullmetal34
Summary: When the town is sold, Jack must face his demons head on. This is a story of Jack's relationship with Elli, and another girl from the city. Which one will he pick? Read to find out. Just got back from spain, hd fried there got it fixed, next chap later
1. The last days in Mineral Town, Day One

**Note: This is my FIRST fan fiction, and grammar is not my thing at all… neither is spelling nor paragraphs… so bare with me!**

Chapter One: The Inn

Jack walked into the inn to greet Ann. "Hey Ann! Whats up?" Jack asked her. "Oh, not much Jack… how about you?" She replied.

"Eh… not much…" I said slightly under my breath. "Oh… Jack I had something to tell you! The mayor came by earlier today and… he SOLD the town… We're ALL moving to the city tomorrow!"

"Wait what the _HELL_ did you just say?" Jack asked franticly.

"Yeah, you heard me… The City! Won't it be great?"

"It will for you guys who all get to start new lives… I have an ex- Oh never mind that… I gotta start packing then… Bye Ann!" Jack yelled as he ran off. I got home about ten minutes later and started packing. I started singing after a few minutes. "Tired of being of you want me to be…feeling so faithless lost under the surface!"

Jack started singing at the top of his lungs. "EVERY STEP THAT I TAKE IS ANOTHER MISTAKE TO YOU!" I turned around for a second to see my girlfriend, Elli standing at the door. "Umm… Elli? How fucking long have you been there?" Jack asked her.

"Oh… about 5 minutes…" She told him.

"Well, if ANYONE asks, ESPECIALLY CLIFF don't tell they're ass… I told them that I NEVER sing, got me?" Jack said firmly.

"I got ya jack!" She said.

Cliff is my best friend; alotta people didn't guess it at first… but who the hell would? I mean we were yin and yang. He is a poor drifter, and I'm… a farmer from a rich family.

"Well, I gotta get to sleep Elli… ya know cuz' of the trip tomorrow!" Jack said slightly annoyed with her barging in like she did.

"Fine, well I'll get outta your ass en'." She said.

"The "cool girl" attitude isn't working ya know… I love your goody goody side." Jack said, still annoyed.

**_Well, that's the end of chapter one… if ya like just R&R, suggestions are also welcome! Oh, also I just edited. There WILL be a prequel in a few days… its called Jack's Life sucks._**


	2. The last days in Mineral Town, Day Two

_Ok people, here is the short chapter 2… I'm sorry I write these later at night then I would like to… so I hope you like the story though!_

Chapter Two

Farmboy Insertion

It was early morning, and the ferry left at about 8 A.M. It was 6 right now and Jack always hated waking up this early, he usually used to sleep till 8. Jack had slept at the Inn that night, and the service was amazing. Cliff hadn't slept in his room that night,

"_He was with Ann no doubt…" _Jack thought. He got dressed and walked downstairs. Ann and cliff were talking.

"Hey Cliff, Have you packed yet?" Jack asked as he walked down the stairs.

"I never unpacked!" He told Jack. We both talked to each other about girls, beer, and other stuff. About 30 minutes later, at 7:30 A.M. we both got some beer from Ann, it was on the house because Cliff was dating Ann and all…

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking boys?" Elli asked as she walked in.

"Yeah, it is, so join us!" We both said in unison.

"Ok guys." She said, slightly unwilling. She wasn't wearing her usual old fashioned nurse's dress… she was wearing a Quicksilver shirt and some jeans.

"Whats with the new outfit?" Cliff asked her.

"Cliff, it's the city not a small town like this one, she would get laughed at for wearing the dress!" I explained.

"Good point." He replied.

When the clock striked eight, we all walked to the beach… Elli never drinked, it took one or two shots to get her drunk. She had three.

When we arrived, everyone was there. Gray was with Mary, Rick was with Karen, Cliff was with Ann, and Jack was with Elli. We all boarded and set off.

Ann, who never had taken a boat before got seasick and puked all over Popuri's dress. We all just laughed except for her, she just cried. We all knew we shouldn't have laughed… but it was just way to funny to not.

We arrived at 10 A.M. and Ann, Elli, and Mary's jaws dropped.

_Well, people. That was chapter two PLEASE review it would really help and motivate me to write more per chapter. And, my writing might even improve. Well, if you do review thanks!_


	3. Early Beginings, Later Ends

Chapter Three:

_This is the third chapter… yeah, it's short because NOBODY reviews me… its annoying if ya ask me_

"Huh? Why do you three look like that?" Jack said as he moved his hand up and down before the trio's faces.

"Culture shock…" Cliff explained.

"Ahh… I forgot about that!" Jack exclaimed as we started to get into a large bus. As we drove through the city to the building, Elli kept pointing at buildings and asking Jack what they were. (She was sitting next to Jack) "Damnit Elli! Stop asking questions I can explain later!" Jack said, louder then he meant to.

"Sorry Jack! It's just th-"Elli said, as jack cut her off.

"Yeah yeah, it's your first time in the city I get it already!"

Meanwhile, with Ann and Cliff…

"What crawled up Jack's ass?" Ann asked Cliff.

"I don't know, I wonder… is he hiding something from us all?"

"Probably, knowing him he's a mystery…"

"Yeah, he is…" Cliff said, remembering that Jack went out with Ann before Elli.

Back to Jack people!

"Sorry Elli… just my first time back here in three years… just not used to the atmosphere yet." Jack said as the bus pulled up to a large apartment building. Jack chuckled. His old building was about thirty stories; this looked to be only twelve.

"Ok everybody, we're here!" Mayor Thomas said.

"Damn, this place is… _not _tall at all… it sucks!" Jack said, slightly annoyed.

"What the hell to you mean **_not _**tall?" Elli asked Jack.

"Never mind…" Jack said as they walked in.

When we arrived inside, Jack saw an old friend of mine.

"Ben? Oh my god Ben! It's you isn't it?" Jack said.

"Jack! Where the hell ya been all this time?" He asked Jack.

"Mineral Town, nice place, cute girls." Jack replied. Ben laughed at the remark.

"Jane has been looking for you when she heard the town got sold, why did you leave her 3 days before your wed-'' Jack cut him off mid-way.

"Let me answer that question over here…" Jack said. "Listen, Ben. I've been dating another girl in the town. PLEASE don't tell a single person in this group about it until I can wrap things up."

_There is more to come, so PLEASE R&R to motivate me to write longer chapters!_


	4. An old friend

Chapter Four

"Ok, Jack. It's fine with me… just one question." Ben asked.

"Shoot" Jack said.

"Why did you start going out with that Elli chick when you were engaged?"

"Because I… I don't wanna say this… but I love her."

"I thought you loved Jane?" _Ok, I don't remember if I said her name in another chapter… but Jane is the chick Jack almost married._

"I do! I love them both!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs by mistake.

"Love who else?" Elli asked as she walked up to the pair.

"I was talking about my parents Elli." Jack said quickly.

"Ok, well… anyone wanna go out for a drink with me?" She asked.

"Sure!" Jack and Ben said in unison. As they walked to a bar, Jack asked Elli something.

"Hey Elli? I just gotta ask you one thing… would you love me if I was going out with someone else? I mean I'm not of course but if I did."

"So… you're asking me if you can cheat on me?"

"No! Nothing like that!" Jack said.

"Well, good!" Elli said as we entered the bar.

"Bartender! Hey! Are you listening bartender?" Jack tried to say over the loud talking. He was ignoring them. _"Hey! I know him! That's… that's… hmm… I know I know him… what the hell was his name?"_ Jack thought. He finally noticed the trio.

"What ya need?" He asked.

"I'll take a beer, she'll take tequila and he'll take a beer also." Jack told him.

"I'll get that ready as soon as possible sir."

"Hey, Jack? Why are you getting me tequila? I barley even drink!" Elli asked him

"Because Elli, you need to learn how to drink like we do, a lot early!" Jack said, laughing.

"So, Jack, how has the farming life been treatin' ya?" Ben asked Jack.

"Eh, its been ok… there was one time where one of my cows got sick, got my entire barn to die. I lost about 15,000 G that day… was very bad for business. And another time, this girl… Karen destroyed my crops because she asked me out and I said no." Jack told him.

"Can I date her then?" Ben asked. Ben was a good looking person, even Jack would admit it. Jack was considered 'hot' by all the girls in Mineral town. Ben was about Jack's height, with hazel eyes and short black hair. Jack remembered the day that changed their lives.

FLASHBACK

Jack walked into the large classroom for the first time. Ben was sitting next to Jane, his girlfriend at the time. _She is also Jack's fiancée in the present, its not another Jane _Jack took a seat across from them. The two were madly in love there was no doubting that.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Jack said quite perky. It was only 7:30 am and Jack had has two soda brand sodas.

"Hey, Jack!" Jane said she looked a lot like Karen back then… Jack snapped out of that thought quickly. Just because they both had brown hair and blonde highlights doesn't necessarily make them look alike it was the green eyes.

"Well, what do you guys have first period?" Jack asked.

"Math, what about you?"

"Same here!" Jack said. Jack had a little bit of a crush on her, but he never dreamed of it becoming an intimate relationship. That math class is what would change both of their lives forever. That class is when they discovered they were in love, they both went to college together, and they wanted to grow old together more then anything else! Even to this day, Jack could never stop laughing about that… he missed those days… the good and simple days.

End of Flashback

When Jack started to stop looking on the past (basically when the flashback ended) their drinks arrived.

"Finally!" Jack said.

"You got that right buddy!" Ben said, he had been speaking to Elli during Jack's flashback. It was obvious that they liked each other, well not like that… only as friends.

"Bottoms up!" The three of us said in unison. It didn't take much to get Elli drunk, which was for sure. After that one drink Elli seemed smashed… probably because she didn't drink that much.

"Jack! Ben! HIC Lets go back to my room and HIC go to sleep togethersh! HIC" Elli said drunkly.

"Fine by me, what about you Ben?"

"I'm fine with it too, I could use the sleep myself." Ben said. They started the walk home. The building was on 126th st. they had five blocks to go. As they were walking, Jack saw a girl he knew.

_"Jane…"_ Jack thought.

"Hey, guys, can we take another route? I mean like we take a left, go up five blocks then take a right?" Jack asked the two.

"Fine by me." Ben said, also speaking for Elli who had passed out and was in my arms.

"Good." The trio took a left and walked up a few blocks. When they entered the building, Elli woke up.

"Ugh…. My head… hey Jack? What the hell happened?" Elli asked him.

"You drank a tequila… to be honest you didn't drink much at all… just that one drink."

"Oh." She replied.

"Well, here we are. Let's go up to our room shall we Elli?" Jack said. _Note: The rooms are set up by couple, i.e. Karen + Rick, Cliff + Ann, etc._

"Sure Jack."

"Hey, Ben? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it bud?"

"Can I get the night alone with Elli? She looks like she needs a good nights rest."

"Not a problem Jack. Every girl needs rest sometimes." Ben said, with a wink.

"Thanks." As the two walked in, Elli's head slammed on the doorframe.

"Damn! That hurt!" she yelled.

"You ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah… more or less."

"Good." Jack looked at the clock. "Holy crap… 2 already?" Jack said to her.

"Its late… I'm gonna go to sleep." Elli said. She was on the bed, already under the covers.

"Ok, I'll join you then." Jack said as he got into the bed. They both fell asleep after about five minutes.

_**Wow! That was my longest chapter yet… it was 1,029 words long! Phew I'm exhausted well, chapter five will be coming soon… any day now.**_


	5. Job Troubles

_Note: Thanks to Awesome Rapidhash for reviewing… it really helps you so you can fix the problems. Also, please note that I come up with the story as I write so there will be a huge twist in this chapter… so read and find out! _

Chapter Five:

IT was about 8 a.m. when Jack woke up.

"_Damn, I don't remember the last time I woke up this late… Oh well, I'm missing time to look for a job_." Jack thought. Ann, who had the room next door, was a redheaded tomboyish girl who was quite nice. At times, like on Jack's first date with her, she could act ladylike. (But based on her blue overalls/yellow t-shirt combo you could never guess it.) When she wanted to, she could drink… a lot, and normally she ate a lot. When Jack got out of bed, Elli rolled over into his place, her arms spread out across the bed. She was a brown haired girl who before moving, wore an old fashioned nurse's dress. To be honest, Jack had to admit that she looked better in a branded t-shirt and jeans.

"Holy shit, I gotta go Elli! See ya later!" Jack said. Elli just rolled over and mumbled something Jack couldn't understand.

When Jack bought a newspaper, his eye spotted a certain job opportunity. "_I just think I might be cut out for this one…_" Thought Jack. It was a job in a dairy distribution plant in the industrial district.

He walked to a bus stop, getting eyeballed by a few girls. He just waved and walked by. He never understood why girls thought he was so cute, he was just a normal height guy with brown hair, and eyes. He usually dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. His hair was usually down, about an inch long. The bus finally arrived after five minutes.

"_Finally… I thought busses used to take 2 and a half minutes between stops!_" When Jack picked a seat, a girl sat next to him. He knew he'd seen her before, somewhere… "_It's Jane!_"

"Hey… Uhh… hey Jane…?"

"Who the hel- Oh, Jack! Its you! Where the hell have you been? Oh… that's right your grandfather's farm."

"Well, it's nice to see you honey!" Jack said, kissing Jane on the cheek. She giggled. Jack was happy to see her so happy… just he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing.

"So… Jack, when do ya want the wedding?"

"Honey, I just gotta do a few things… how does next month sound?"

"Fine…" She pouted. Every time he lied to her he died a little inside.

"Well, I'm gonna get off here, it's my stop." She said. She appeared to live in a run down apartment building. Jack didn't like that one bit. He just couldn't ask her to live with him yet.

Jane's Point Of View

My Life sucks. My apartment sucks. My so called "Fiancée" sucks. My hair sucks. My bank account sucks. See what I mean? My life does suck. I walked into my dirty two room apartment.

"Damnit!" I screamed, as I stubbed my toe on a floorboard that was slightly sticking out. I sat on the bed and turned on my T.V. Apparently there was a new show coming on the DEF network _(cheesy huh?)_

Back to Jack now!

The bus stopped at the plant. It was large, roughly the size of Mineral town. He giggled, remembering his first date with Jane. They went to a factory and sat at the door, talking to the workers. The workers had a lot of fun that night, both of them could tell.

Jack walked in. The walls were covered with shelves with bottles of milk, and wrapped cheese. There was an office with the words 'INTERVIEWS' on it. Jack walked into there. There was a man sitting in a chair. There was a red door and a blue one.

"Mr. Southern, I've been expecting you."

"Yeah, I'm here abou-" Jack got cut off.

"I know why you're here, Jack. You want the job yada yada yada. Now, if you want the job, go into the blue door. If you wanna go home, go through the red door."

"You know, this seems a lot like a scene from the matrix."

"Damn! You found me out!" The man said, laughing. Jack laughed also.

"Ya know, really can I get the interview now?"

"Sure!" The man said. "Oh, I forgot to say. The name is Leon Smith." After one half an hour, the interview was over.

"Well… you check out… but there is just one thing…"

"Name it and I'll fix it!" Jack said.

"Your lactose intolerant."

"And this is a problem… why?"

"We make milk here."

"Yeah, I wanted to be in the cheese department." _(Hehe, jack isn't the sharpest knife!)_

"Cheese is rotten milk."

"Damnit!" Jack yelled, sulking out the door. He couldn't get a job… so he decided to go get a drink. He walked to his usual bar, about 20 blocks from the plant. While he was walking, he put his hand on his head. He forgot it was Jane's birthday: February 14th.

"Shit…" He mumbled, quite annoyed by his lack of long term memory.

Sorry for late update, doing this as fast as I can between the girlfriend and work…! The next chapter will be asap I promise! 


	6. Filler FLASHBACK

Hey,

Sorry I haven't written in awhile, life been busy lately. This is not part of the main story but a side chapter, a look on the past. (JACK WAS WITH ANN AT THIS POINT!)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NATSUMI OWNS IT ALL!

**FLASHBACK**

Jack woke up early on a Sunday morning, looking at the person next to him with alarm. It was Karen. She was naked in his bed, and Jack wasn't sure what he should do. He was with Ann! Not Karen!

"Wake up Karen!" Jack yelled angrily.

She slowly woke up, and when she saw where she was she opened her eyes, sat up, and yelled:

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?"

"I have NO GODDAMNED IDEA KAREN! JESUS I'M WITH ANN! WHY ARE WE TOGETHER?"

"WE GOT DRUNK!"

"I AGREE! NOW LETS STOP YELLING AND CALM DOWN!"

"Sorry! I gotta lay off the wine!"

"Karen, about this… I might have to tell Ann, I'm her boyfriend for the love of god. I have to be honest with her." Jack said, after which he sighed.

"But Jack, she is my best friend! She'll hate me! PLEASE! Don't do this to me."

"Is it fair to her to keep it a secret, this'll never go away ya know."

"yeah…"

**LATER**

"Ann… can I talk to you in the back room?" Jack asked.

"Sure hun'!" she said so cheerfully, it gave Jack a sense of despair because he had to break their relationship off.

They both walked into the back room. "Uhh… listen, Ann…"

"You know you can tell me _**ANYTHING**_ right Jack?"

"Uhh… yeah. Let me say it really really quick. I SLEPT WITH KAREN LAST NIGHT! There, got that out."

"WHAT??!?!?" Ann asked almost like someone died in the room. relationship dies Wait, someone did. A few seconds later, Jack found himself with a footprint on his ass and outside the inn, the sigh changed from open to closed almost instantly.

"Damn."


	7. Filler end!

This sis also part of the flashbacks, having major writer's block on the main story, but I think I should clear up some of the past first.

Disclaimer: NATSUMI OWNS IT ALL!

Jack sighed. He wiped the dirt off his ass and got up. He just earned his "Girlfriend" to hate him. So much for the ability to tell her "anything". Jack was pissed because of his alchaholic ways. He started walking to the supermarket. He opened the door, and as he walked to the counter to ask for some seeds and a larger rucksack. Karen was manning the counter at the moment. Running a hand through his hair, he pretended not to look into her eyes. She did the same, just giving him the seeds and the rucksack. Jack traded in his old rucksack, for a small discount.

"Oh, Jack?" Karen asked. "Hmm?" Jack replied, having some idea of what she was going to say.

"Will you… go out with me tonight? You know to dinner or something?" She nervously asked her cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Sorry Karen," replied Jack, his feet had suddenly became very interesting to look at, "I-I just broke up with Ann, I don't think I'm ready for another relationship. Sorry." Her eyes welled up with tears. "I thought you loved me… you… you bastard! I thought two nights ago meant something to you, I thought it would be the start of our relationship!" Her father, Jeff walked out of the back room, his left eyebrow raised in question as he saw the two people arguing, "What's going on here?"

"Karen is being a total bitch." Jack replied sternly.

"Jack is being a total asshole." Karen replied, her head in her arms, her dirty blonde hair hanging over the edge of the counter.

"Jack! GET OUT OF MY STORE, OR I'LL CALL THE SHERIF" Jeff yelled, face red from anger. Jack ran out, in fear of getting arrested. As he ran, he tripped over one of the cobblestones, fell headfirst, and blacked out.

**A few hours later**

Jack woke up in a white room, surrounded by blue curtains. He was on an IV drip and had a heart monitor attached to him. "Where the hell am I?" Jack asked weakly. Elli popped her head into Jack's view. "The clinic, of course!" She said cheerfully. "And why am I here?" Jack asked, feeling the bandage on his head. "Tripped and blacked out, Ann dragged ya here." Elli was cute, and Jack was willing to admit that. He always thought she had a childish crush the doctor though. "Hmm? Sounds unlike her, considering she hates me…" Jack said, making an effort to get up, but stopped at a sudden pain in his chest. "Aghhh!" Jack yelled in agony. Elli yelled for the doctor, and Jack blacked out again.

**One Day Later **

"Let me guess, still in the clinic?" Jack asked.

"Yep."

"Damn. So… uhh… what happened?"

"Good question, we actually have no idea. But, we're gonna send you home on **mandatory** rest for a few days." Elli replied, with a smile so cute, it made Jack blush a little.

"Umm, Elli? I gotta change back into my old clothes so could you leave the room for a minute?"

"Sorry Jack, just gotta make sure nothing happens for now." She smirked. Jack's ideas about her liking the doctor started to fade away.

Jack mumbled something along the lines of the words "Duck This.". He quickly took off the gown, grabbed his clothes and put them on. Elli blushed.

"Like what you see?" Jack kid. She just looked at her shoes.

"Just kidding, god Elli lighten up!" On that note, Jack left the clinic with a smile on his face, but of course, that didn't last.

As he arrived on his farm, Karen was cutting his crop, which he hadn't watered in days. Her eyes were red, and Jack was afraid she had rabies. Jack hid behind his doghouse, and she walked by, not noticing him.

"Damnit!"

Jack sighed. There goes the month's work.

As he walked in, jack took off his shirt, picked up a blanket, and laid down on his couch. He turned on his T.V. just in time to watch Happy Days. (AUTHOR NOTE: love that show)

He drifted off to sleep with the T.V. on…

R&R! Its short but I can't think about what Jack should get for Jane, no idea. Will get back to main story in the next chapter. Hope this ties up the loose ends on why Karen destroyed Jack's crops, and why Elli and Jack got together. –Fullmetal34


End file.
